The One
by Kim124
Summary: Hanya satu cinta yang ku punya. Sekuat apa pun aku berusaha melepaskan Cinta ku. Pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti mereka dan juga cinta ku sendiri... STILL HUNHAN... RATE : T
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST : HUNHAN**

 **And find in the story**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : SAD, HURT, ANGST, DRAMA, ROMANCE –failed , and etc.**

 **Every cast is also their family's mine.**

 **Kim just borrow the name.**

 **If you find the same story , I just want say sorry.**

 **But this story is real my mine.**

 **DON'T COPAS….**

 **DON'T PLAGYAT IT.**

 **TYPO (s) EVERY WHERE….**

 **THIS YAOI**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI.**

 **JUST CLOSE THIS STORY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST,**

 **Happy reading and RnR**

 **Please ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **November.**

Bulan dimana Korea Selatan memasuki musinm dingin. Hal itu diperkuat dengan penampilan masyarakatnya , dimana sebagian besar penduduknya terlihat memakai pakaian khas musim dingin. Termasuk _Seoul,_ Ibukota Negara _Korea Selatan_. Kota dimana terdapat kemajuan Global yang sangat pesat, kota dimana trand fasion _**K-pop**_ yang mendunia berasal.

Terlihat seorang namja berperawakan mungil turun dari taxi di depan gedung Apartement yang termasuk kawasan elit. Karna kita dapat melihat betapa megah bangunan yang terpahat dengan detailnya itu.

Namja berambut merah muda berkacamata hitam, yang memiliki wajah bak boneka itu memakai _banie_ warna biru , ber _-hodie_ tebal warna biru tua dipadu dengan jeans hitam, serta _snakers_ hitam membuat kesan misterius tanpa mengurangi kadar keimutannya.

Perlahan namja itu berjalan memasuki lift yang menunjukkan lantai 4 gedung Apartement tersebut.

 _ **Tinggg…**_

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka menandakan tujuan namja tersebut telah tercapai.

 **124**

"Ahh…" Terdengar helaan nafas lega ketika namja tersebut melihat angka tersebut.

Ditatapnya pintu tersebut . Cukup lama namja itu menatap pintu kamar nomer 124. Dari tatapannya terdapat makna yang tak terbaca. Hingga salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk menekan tombol bel yang terdapat di sisi kanan atas dekat pintu.

 **Cklekk…**

Belum sempat namja itu menekan bel pintu tersebut telah terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok bak pangeran negeri dongeng berperawakan tinggi tegap, berambut _dark honey_ ,dan berkulit putih pucat. Dengan tatapan mengarah pada pemuda mungil tersebut dengan dahi penuh kerutan.

"Annyeong…" Sebuah sapaan di ucapkan oleh pemuda mungil.

"…" Tapi hanya keterdiaman dan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya yang di berikan oleh pemuda putih pucat tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu… Sehunie" Ada sedikit jeda yang diberikan pemuda mungil untuk menyebut nama pemuda putih pucat. Bersaman dengan penyebutan nama _Sehunie_ terlepaslah senyum manis dan imut secara bersamaan dari bibir semerah cerry milik pemuda imut. Searah dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak melepas kacamata yang membingkai mata cantik itu.

"Kau…." Hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh namja berwajah datar bernama Sehun, Oh Sehun. Ekspresi terkejut tak luput dari raut wajah Sehun.

" How are you? " Namja mungil itu tak melunturkan senyum manis nya.

" Lu… Xio Lu? " Ekspresi tak terbaca hinggap di wajah Sehun. Karna perasaan senang, sedih, terkejut menjadi satu.

" Senangnya kau ingat pada ku Sehunie" Luhan, atau Xio Lu –panggilan kesayangan Sehun , tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Grebbbb….

Tanpa diduga oleh Luhan, Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk erat Luhan, bahkan sangat erat. Seakan Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan rindu yang ia pendam terhadap Luhan.

" Kenapa sangat lama kau kembali deer. Tak pernahkah kau berfikir menunggu mu 10 tahun itu sangat lama. " Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan mengusap abstrak punggung Sehun.

" Mian."

" Ck, hanya mian? " Sehun melepas pelukan itu sepihak, menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu sempit Luhan. Ia hadirkan tatap mengintimidasi untuk Luhan, yang hanya di tanggapi decakan sebal oleh Luhan.

" Ya! Kau tak sopan. Tamu itu seharusnya kau persilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Tak tau kan kau bahwa aku itu baru saja tiba, dan sangat lelah " Luhan mempout-kan bibirnya, ada penekanan ketika ia mengucapkan Sangat Lelah.

" Kau jadi sangat manja Hyungie, kkkk " Sehun menarik kedua pipi Luhan karna merasa gemas dengan tingkah Luhan sambil terkekeh tampan.

" Ya! " Dan hal itu menghasilkan lengkingan Luhan yang cukup keras. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

" Cha, kajja kita masuk hyung. " Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk, dan kemudian ia membawa koper Luhan masuk kedalam apartement nya.

" Duduklah dulu hyung . Aku akan mengambilkan minum dan camilan untuk mu hyung."

" Sehunie." Belum sempat ia menuju dapur, Luhan memanggil Sehun dan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun hanya berbalik dan menatap Luhan datar.

" Ternyata kau sekarang lebih tinggi dari ku, dan kau sekarang benar-benar kusangka 10 tahun telah membuatmu lebih tampan dan manly dari ku."

" Ck, manly dan tampan?" ada nada mengajak dari ucapan Sehun.

 **Grebbb.**

Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk sehun dan itu sontak membuat Sehun terkejut.

" Mulai saat ini, bolehkah aku meminta mu untuk melindungi ku Sehunie?" Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun sontak melepas pelukan Luhan perlahan. Ia arah kan tangan kanannya menuju wajah Luhan.

Tak….

Sekejap jari tengah dan ibu jari Sehun mendarat mulus di kening Luhan, menghasilkan suara ringisan dari sang objek.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku eoh?" ia merutuki kelakuan Sehun dalam hati.

"Kkkkkk, neo jongmal pabbo-ya. Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan melindungu mu hyung."

'Selalu.' Sehun hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu dalam hati.

" Gomawo Sehunie. Ehm, bisakah kita lanjutkan acara menyambut tamu nya. Aku lapar eoh." Suara manja ciri khas Luhan yang baru beberapa menit ia tahu kembali terdengar. Ia usap surai selembut kapas milik Luhan.

"Hyung ingin apa? Biar aku pesankan delivery saja."

" Emh, kau ada bahan makan apa sehunie? Biar aku yang memasak saja untuk kita."

" Nde?" Sehun Nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

" Aku ingin memasak saja untuk kita. Tidak baik makan makanan cepat saji seperti itu." Luhan berjalan kearah dapur Sehun. Kemudian ia memeriksa isi dari lemari pendingin milik Sehun.

" Ck, apa ini sehunie? Kenapa hanya ada kimci dan minumah ringan. Dan apa ini eoh? Alcohol? Jinja." Luhan Nampak sedikit berkedut alisnya, melihat isi lemari pendingin Sehun.

" Eh, itu a-aku belum sempat berbelanja hyung. Lagi pula kau kemari tanpa memberi tahu ku. Dan em… masalah alcohol itu. Emmm… aku bias jelaskan, hehe" hanya cengiran kikuk yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan.

" Jika kuberi tahu itu bukan kejutan pabbo. Kau berhutang penjelasan lengkap tentang itu pada ku Sehunie. Ahhhh, lebih baik aku membuat nasi goring kimci saja eoh."

" Kau yakin bias hyung?" nada keraguan dari Sehun jelas terlihat.

" Jangan kau remehkan aku, arraseo." Ekspresi garang ia tunjukan, meski kita tahu wajah itu sama sekali tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu.

" Arraseo." Sehun lebih baik mengalah dari pada harus menerima amukan yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan dari Luhan. See, Luhan cukup cekata dalam bidang ini. Karna dapar kita lihat bagai mana ia menggunakan alat dapur hingga menghasilkan hidangan untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Meski kita tak yakin apa bias jam 11 pagi dikatakan sarapan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja berwajah bak saudar kandung itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen mewah. Tidak terdengar suara percakapan, hanya ada suara PSP yang dimainkan oleh namja yang lebik tampan dan suara jarum jam.

" Sehunie" suara pertama yang memecah keheningan tersebut berasal dari luhan, namja yang lebih manis.

" Nde." Sehun Nampak mem-pause permainan pada PSP-nya.

" Carikan aku sebuah apartement yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mu. Bila ada di gedung ini saja." Sehun nampak mengerutkan alis nya, seakan menandakat ketidak sukaannya.

" Untuk apa apartement jika kau bias tinggal disini eoh. Apartement ku cukup luas hyung, ada 2 kamar kosong disini. Kau bias memilih salah satu kamar yang kosong itu."

" Apa tidak merepotkan mu eoh?"

" Ck, merepotkan itu ketika harus mencari apartement lain, dan ketika kau tak dalam pengawasan ku."

" Ish, kau ini." Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya.

' Lagi pula agar aku bias selalu bersama mu '

" Cha, ganti baju mu hyung."

" Wae?"

" Temani aku berbelanja. Hitung-hitung mengajakmu jalan jalan eoh." Setelahnya terdengar pekikan senang dari luhan. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kereta belanja terdengar didorong seseorang. Sesekali terdengar suara kekehan bahagia dari dia, anni lebih tepatnya mereka –Sehun dan Luhan.

" Sayuran sudah, buah-buahan sudah, susu cair sudah, susu bubuk sudah, daging sudah." Luhan berusaha mengecek kembali barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan mereka berdua dengan teliti. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih, bahkan dapat d katakana mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja menikah.

" Sehuni, bolehkan aku membeli cemilan, coklat, dan es krim untuk di rumah?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban Sehun. Ia nampak sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Sehun.

" Terserah hyung. Sekalian beli jus buah siap saji untuk persediaan hyung."

" Arraseo" senyum terpancar dari wajah Luhan. Dalam sekejap ia menuju tempat yang menyediakan apa yang dia mau.

" Oh Sehun?" Terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit keraguan. Sontak membuat ia menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Nde. Ah… Wufan ge."

" Ck, sudah kubilang panggil aku kriss albino." Sehun mendecak kesal ketika kris menyebut nya albino.

" Sesuka mu ge." Sehun langsung menunjukan wajah datarnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang di super market?"

" Ya! Dasar iblis albino sialan, tidak sopan se…." Belum sempat kris menyelesaikan umpatannya kepada Sehun, Luhan dating menghampiri mereka –lebih tepatnya sehun. Terlihat kerutan yang sangat jelas di dahi kris. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'siapa dia?'. Dan Sehun orang yang cukup peka jika berhubungan dengan Luhan.

" Dia Luhan hyung, dia em…." Sempat ada nada kekhawatiran dari sehun ketikamengucap kan kelanjutan kata-katanya.

" Annyeong, Luhan imnida. Aku teman Sehun, senang bertem dengan mu." Luhan membukuk member salam.

' Teman ya? ' Ada senyum miris ketika sehun mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Nado annyeong, Wu Yifan imnida kau bias memanggilku Kris." Kris melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

" Luhan hyung, Kris ge juga berasal dari Cina. Bedanya ia besar di Canada." Sehun mencoba menjadi teman yang baik dengan memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

" Jinjayo?" Luhan menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Nde Luhan-ssi. Aku berasal dari Cina dan besar di Canada."

" Woahh, pasti bahasa internasional mu sangat bagus kris-ssi." Kris sedikit tersipu mendengar ungkapan Luhan, ia garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" Sudah semua hyung?" Sehun memecahkan suasana yang canggung itu. Raut takterbaca tersemat di wajah Sehun.

" Nde Sehunie." Luhan menanggapi ucapan Sehun disertai senyum manis.

" Kajja, kita ke kasir dan pulang hyung. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

" Kajja, kami permisi dulu Kris-ssi. Senang berkenalan dengan mu."

" Hmm, hati-hati di jalan." Kris melambai pada mereka. Menatapnya hingga punggung mereka menghilang di tikungan menuju kasir.

" Luhan ya? Pria yang manis, sepertinya aku tertarik." Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah Kris, kemudian ia berlalu melakukan kegiatan yang tertunda –belanja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pikiran ku kembali melayang mengingat kejadian yang mulai memperlihatkan betapa rapuh dan tersiksanya dia. Meski secara tidak langsung dia lah yang menghancurkan mereka, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Luhan hyung. Ia hanya namja yang ingin selalu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa bahagia. Meski dirinya sendiri tak bisa tertawa bahagia. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, hasilnya ia melukai mereka tanpa sengaja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Autor poV

"Luhan , Will you be my mine?" Itu adlah suara ungkapan dari Kris untuk Luhan. Pemuda yang ia temui bersama Sehun tanpa sengaja di super market. Yang telah menjad flowerboy di kampus, semenjak kepindahannya disini –Universitas Sehun dan Kris.

Terkejut? Tentu saja, hal itulah yang dirasakan Luhan maupun Sehun. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau datang pagi-pagi. Tiba-tiba disuguhi dengan pernyataan dari salah satu pangeran Universitas? Dan ehem…kau tidak memiliki perasaan layaknya orang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sehun? Jangan kau tanya, perasaan namja itu sedang tak menentu saat ini. Meski hanya ada wajah datar d ekspresinya saat ini. Percayalah kau akan terkejut jika mengetauhi kenyataannya.

"…." Luhan hanya dapat menautkan kedua alis cantiknya, tanda ia tidak mengerti.

" Aku menyukai mu semenjak kita bertemu tanpa sengaja di Super market 3 bulan lalu. Sejak lama aku ingin mengungkapkan ini, tapi aku takut kau menganggap ku hanya main-main saja. Makanya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan ini pada mu." Dan well, itu kata terpanjang yang pernah didengar Luhan mau pun Sehun keluar dari mulut Kris Wu.

" Tapi aku….." terpotong

" Tak masalah Lu, setidaknya kau pikirkan ini dulu."

" Kris aku….." lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan terpotong.

" Aku sungguh-sungguh Luhan."

" Kris dengar. Aku menyayangi mu." Ada nada ketegasan disana, takut ucapannya terpotong kembali.

 _ **Trakk….**_

Jika dapat didengar maka itu suara hati seseorang yang sedang patah hati ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan.

" Tapi sebagai teman." Kata-kata Luhan yang baru saja diucapkan, seakan menjadi lem perekat untuk hati yang sempat terpatahkan tadi.

" Setidaknya cobalah dulu Lu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bahkan aku mencintai mu. "

" Aku tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Kris. Kau salah jika mencintai ku. " Raut wajah Luhan menampakkan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan kata-kata nya. Ada sesuat yang Luhan coba sembunyikan dari raut wajahnya.

" Kumohon, fikirkan ini terlebih dahulu Lu. Setidaknya mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Baru berjalan 3 langkah Kris menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan.

" Aku akan menggu jawaban mu tiga hari dari sekarang Lu. " Setelah mengatakan itu Kris berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

" Lu hyung…" Sehun menepuk pundak kanan Luhan mencoba member tahu keberadaannya.

" Sehunie, eottoke? " mata rusa berkaca-kaca seakan siap menumpahkan isinya.

" Sstttt…. Uljima, aku disini. Bicarakan ini dirumah arra. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat raut wajah jelek mu itu. Itu akan menjadi berita besar di kampus." Sehun mencoba menghibur luhan dengan mengusap kedua pipinya.

" Hmmm, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke kelas." Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Luhan.

" Gomawo…" Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Dan mereka berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang ke apartement Sehun. Rencana awal untuk memasuki kelas gagal karna ungkapan yang diberikan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balkon yang terdapat di kamar Luhan begitu sepi, hanya terdengar hanya deru angin malam dan hembusan nafas Luhan dan Sehun.

" Jadi apa keputusan mu hyung?" Sehun mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka –Sehun dan Luhan.

" Ntahlah Sehunie, ini berat untuk ku." Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kedua lututnya, seakan mencoba meletakkan beban itu disana.

" Apa kau menyukainya hyung?"

" ….. Ya, sebagai seorang yang menyenangkan dan sebagai teman. Hanya itu tak lebih." Ada sedikit jeda di dalam suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu.

" Emh, apa kau mencintainya hyung?"

" Huft, se-sepertinya tidak"

" Wae?"

" Karna aku tak merasa dia berdetak kencang ketika bersama dia." Luhan menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, dimana terletak organ manusia paling penting –jantung.

 _ **Puk…..**_

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan, mencoba berbagi sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki pada Luhan.

" Aku percaya padamu hyung. Lakukan sesuai hatimu. Aku akan memberi waktu untuk berfikir itu sendiri. Pilihlah yang menurutmu itu baik. Aku ada di dalam kamar ku jika kau mencari ku hyung."

 **Cup…**

Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan penuh perasaan, seakan memberi Luhan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut mencoba untuk menikmati sentuhan bibir sehun di dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _ANYEONGGGGGG…_

 _Kim bawain lagi epep abal-abal ._

 _Sebenernya ini oneshoot *alesan. Tapi karna draft satunya gatau kesimpen dimana Kim lupa. Jadi mau gak mau bakal jadi two or threeshoot *nyengir._

 _Ok, Kim tau ini gak nge feel dan flat abis. Ditambah secepet kreta ekspres._

 _Tapi Kim minta review boleh?_

 _Dan untuk yang udah review , follow , and fav Long Song Story , Kim mau ngucapin makasih banget yaaaa *bagiKiseu :* . Di tunggu aja kelanjutannya *nyengir_

 _Dengan The One berarti Kim punya banyak utang ya XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siapa yang besok liat pantat abang ganteng -Sehun?_

 _Pasti banyak ya? Kim mah stay here aja -_-_

 _Biasa factor kurang duit, sibuk kuliah and menghayal abang ganteng sama kakak cantik –Luhan masi enaena XD *curhat. Titip salam buat abang ganteng boleh? Hehehe *modus_

 _Last , tanpa banyak bacot egen._

 _RnR please ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Main cast : HunHan**

 **Other cast : find in the story**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt, drama, sad, romance –failed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hei, gua balik bawa chapter 2 untuk The One. Maaf atas late post nya, maklumilah kesibukan orang lain *alesan. Kkkkkk ^^v**

 **Oya gua makasi banget lo sama yang udah follow, fav , sama review. Itu sesuanu/? banget tau gak.**

 **Gua juga ada kendala ide buat Love Song Story jadi maaf kalo ada yang nunggu itu *gada.**

 **Kemaren ada yang komen tentang bahasa inggris gua di chapt 2.**

 **Miannn -.- ya karna gua pake bahsa inggris slengean/?**

 **Pasti banyak yang asing sama kata bahasa inggris slengean. Itulo bahasa inggris yang informal dan gak pernah mentingin grammer. Kalo ibarat bahasa Indonesia itu kaya bahasa gak baku yang dipake anak muda, contohnya " lo – gua" dalam kamus bahasa kan kalo gak formal Cuma ada " kamu – aku "**

 **Gua juga baru sadar setelah itu posting, mungkin itu kebiasaan kalo di kelas speaking pake bahasa slengean , padahal kalo pas speaking formal interaction itu bakal dimarahin abis – abisan sama dosen gua pake bahasa slengean :v**

 **Udalah gak usah banya bacon egen.**

 **Typo (s) every where**

 **Flat story**

 **Happy reading**

 **And**

 **RnR please ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Luhan , sedangkan luhan hanya mampu menatap punggu Sehun nanar.

' jangan pergi ku mohon Sehunie ' kata – kata Luhan hanya mampu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

 **Tes**

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan setetes air mata meluncur bebas di pipi mulus miliknya.

' Tak tahu kah kau , aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu. Apakah aku sama sekali tak ada artinya dimatamu. Apakah semua yang kurasakan akan sia-sia belaka? ' –Sehun

' Kenapa harus Kris yang mengatakannya. Kenapa bukan dirimu ? Aku takut, amat sangat takut menyakiti dia seperti kejadian dulu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun lagi. ' –Luhan

Hikssss…..

Satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Luhan setelah Sehun benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan luhan menutup pintu balkon dan menuju ke ranjang queen size-nya. Kemudian ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal untuk meredam suara isakannya. Iya hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari rasa lelah karna terlalu lama menangis membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyambut siapa saja yang mengharapkan kehangatannya membangunkan tidur Luhan melalui celah jendela kamarnya.

Tapi cerahnnya matahari tak secerah wajah milik Luhan. Pagi ini ia terlihat sangat tidak semangat. Hal itu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang datar tanpa senyum.

Kedataran wajahnya hampir menyaingi wajah milik Sehun.

Mengenai Sehun, namja itu tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini. Itu sebabnya Luhan hanya terlihat sibuk sendiri pagi ini.

Ya meskipun Sehun akan tetap mengantarkan Luhan ke Universitas dengan mobil pribadinya.

 **07:45**

Masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk memasuki kelasnya. Sehingga Luhan lebih memilih menuju ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokannya sangat kering.

Suasan kantin tidak begitu ramai karna sebagian siswa memilih menunggu di kelas masing-masing.

Ia terus berjalan menuju ke sudut kantin. Tanpa disadari ternyata ada Kris di sudut lain kantin yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ketika ia melihat Kris, maka ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris kemarin.

" Boleh aku duduk? "

" Tentu . " Kris mengangguk meng-iyakan.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Kris. "

"…."

" Tentang ucapan dan permintaan mu kemarin. "

" Apa jawaban mu Lu? "

" Maaf Kris, akan lebih baik jika kita hanya berteman. "

" Tidak bisakah Lu ? Aku benar-benar menyu….. ah ani aku bener-benar mencintai mu Lu."

" Mian…. "

" Berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja Lu."

"….."

" Berikan aku waktu 1 bulan, ah ani cukup 3 minggu saja."

' Haruskah ? tuhan , aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. ' Luhan mendongakkan kepala menatap Kris.

" Apa yang terjadi jika sudah mencapai 3 minggu ? "

' Apa yang ku katakan. Apakah tidah apa-apa jika aku menggambil keputusan ini. Maaf kan aku Tuhan, aku tahu ini salah. '

" Jika dalam waktu 3 minggu aku bisa membuat mu menyukai bahkan mencintaiku sebagai kekasih mu. Maka ini akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Tetapi, jika sebaliknya maka aku akan berhenti mengejar cinta mu. Eottoke ? "

' Mian…. Tuhan, Sehunie.. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang…. "

Luhan, namja itu baru saja sampai di apartement milik Sehun.

' Sepi, kemana Sehunie? '

Luhan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun di kamar, dapur, kamar, bahkan ia mencari sampai balkon kamarnya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak ada di apartement.

 **Tring**

Nada dari ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan.

 **From : Sehunie**

" _Hyungie, aku keluar berbelanja. Mungkin akan sedikit lama karna aku akan mampir di kedai ramen. Apakah kau ingin memesan sesuatu Hyungie ? "_

Seulas senyum tercetak dengan indah dari bibir namja bermata rusa tersebut.

 **To : Sehunie**

" _Apapun asalkan bisa dimakan. Ahhhh, bolehkan aku meminta ice cream Sehunie ? ^^ "._

 **Tring**

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

' 2 pesan ? '

 **From : Kriss**

" _Selamat beristirahat sayang, aku mencintai mu. "_

 **From : Sehunie**

" _anything for you Xio Lu-ya ^^ "_

Entah kemana senyum indah Luhan tadi. Dalam sekejab wajah Luhan menjadi sendu, sepertinya suasana hati milik nya sedak tidak bagus.

 **To : Kriss**

" _ne "_

 **To : Sehunie**

" _:* ^^ "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasan malam ini begitu dingin, meski sebentar lagi memasuki musim semi . Tetapi udara dingin ini tak mempengaruhi seorang namja yang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

Tatapan matanya hanya lurus kedepan, tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang memikirkan apa. Hanya saja ekspresi namja tersebut menggambarkan betapa tertekannya dia.

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh dari namja pemilik mata seekor rusa yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

 **Drrtttt**

 **Drtttt**

 **Drtttt**

Ponsel Luhan tiba tiba berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Tring..

Ponsel itu kembali berbunyi dengan nada yang berbeda, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan.

 **From : Kriss**

" _Terimakasih atas waktu 3 minggunya. Mian karna selama itu aku mengganggu hidup mu. Tetapi ketahuilah aku akan tetap mencintai mu, bahkan semakin mencintaimu. Meski kau tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, ijin kan aku menyimpan rasa ini dan kenangan kita. Besok aku akan kembali ke Cina , agar aku bisa merelakan mu dengan orang lain. Sekali lagi Gomawo_ ^^ "

 **Tess..**

Kristal bening itu jatuh kembali dari sudut mata milik Luhan. Namja itu hanya menangis dalam diam, tiada isakan atau erangan frustasi. Hanya ada wajah datar.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sosok lain menatap dengan prihatin. Andai ia –Sehun bisa maka ia akan langsung memeluk Luhan. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian seperti itu.

Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia melihat Luhan seperti ini. Diam tanpa ekspresi, tatapan kosong, dan air mata sial yang tak mau berhenti itu. Ini terjadi dari 3minggu yang lalu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan –nya. Karna setiap pagi menjelang ia akan melihat Luhan yang biasa, Luhan dengan penuh senyum dan wajah berbinar. Tetapi saat malam tiba ia akan menemukan Luhan yang lain, Luhan yang penuh keterdiaman dan ke misteriusan. Karna ia hanya akan menyendiri di balkon kamarnya , menatap kosong kedepan sampai pukul 11 malam. Kemudian secara otomatis ia akan kembali kedalam kamar dan tidur. Keesokannya Sehun akan menemukan Luhan yang ceria.

Sehun sedikit heran karna ia merasa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu 3 minggu ini hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Kecuali fakta bahwa Luhan berpacarn dengan Kriss hyung. Ia mengetahuinya pun karna Kris yang tiba tiba muncul di depan mereka dan membawa Luhan dengan menautkan tangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini hangatnya matahari menyapa kota Seoul dengan sinar cerahnya.

Terlihat dua orang namja berjalan beriringan di koridor Universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Sesekali si namja mungil mengganggu namja pemilik ekspresi datar –Sehun.

" Ayolah Sehunie ….. "

Luhan si namja mungil pemilik mata rusa itu memohon dengan aegyo yang siapapun tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Bahkan cara itu terbukti ampuh juga untuk namja pemilik wajah datar yang bernama Sehun.

" Baik, kita hanya membeli buble tea dan melihat-lihat tidak ada merengek di taman bermain arraseo . " Luhan memekin dengan senangnya. Ugh, sebenarnya disini siapa yang hyung dan siapa yang dongsaeng eoh?

' Aku tak tahu hyung, bagaimana kau selalu bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan saat ini aku sama sekali tak melihat kesedihanmu semalam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku eoh? ' Sehun menatap senyum Luhan dengan senyum miris.

.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju kantin. Tempat perjanjiannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi, dan saat memasuki kantin diedarkan pandangannya pada panjuru kantin hingga menemukan sosok Sehun di sudut kantin. Tempat biasa mereka makan.

Hanya saja Sehun ditemani oleh seseorang yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa. Karna namja yang menemani Sehun duduk dengan memunggunginya. Tapi entah kenapa punggung dan bahu itu tidak asing untuk Luhan.

" Hyung…. " Sehun langsung memekik dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok Luhan di depan pintu masuk kantin.

Luhan pun membalas lambaiaan tangan Sehun dan segera menuju tempat Sehun beserta temannya itu. Tetapi langkahnya seperti di beri beban ketikan melihat siapa namja yang duduk bersama Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat seketika dan keterkejutan tak terelakan dari raut wajahnya.

" Kau… "

Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat ketika akan menyebutkan nama namja itu. Dan bukan hanya Luhan yang memiliki keterkejutan, namja tersebut pun menunjukkan raut yang tak jau berbeda. Tak menghiraukan pandangan heran yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **TBC dengan tidak elit.**

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu epep ini. *enggakkk**

 **Jikalau ada gua terharu T.T**

 **Kwemaren ada yang PM gua katanya bahasa gua di A/N bukan style gua banget. Jadilah pake bahasa yang gak patut di tiru ini :V**

 **Gua bingung mau ngomong apa, terlalu banyan yang gua omongin di A/N bagian atas.**

 **Tanpa nambah word lagi.**

 **Review nya monggo ^^**


End file.
